


Fading

by seldomabsent



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: Finally reaching the sounds of the gunshots, your heart fell in your chest as well as Lee did on the ground.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fading

Finally reaching the sounds of the gunshots, your heart fell in your chest as well as Lee did on the ground. Your shoes seemed terribly heavy as you sprint to Lee, the boy he's been hunting shakingly letting go of his gun. He stumbled when you arrive, falling back on his rear as he crawled back but you didn't give him more than a troubled look. Throwing yourself on your knees, you hurried your hand on the blood spots from his chest. Blood was quick to fall between your fingers, tainted the metal ring around your annular. Lee looked surprised to see you but his tied throat can't express it. Only a painful shaky breath made it out, his hand vainly trying to hold yours.

"It's okay, I'm right here, darling," You tried to reassure him, ignoring the sting in your eyes. "You'll be okay, just hold on, alright?"

I won't, his frowned eyes and twisted lips said. Beside you, the boy is shaking - his trembling fingers holding little photographs.

"She made me do it, I swear, I didn't want to–" He wouldn't stop repeating, his panic forcing him on a broken loop.

You felt bad for him, you knew about Sandy and his husband's doing after she drunkenly admitted to you one night. But you thought she would have stop and run away, as she promised. Bitterly bitting your lip, you turned back to Lee. His eyes were even more tensed now facing the pictures. For a second, it angered you. How could he not know about this? How could he not? How dare he be surprised? Because of him, not only were you losing a dear friend and step-sister but now also your husband. And your kid, did he thought about Sebastian?

Shaking your head, you tried to calm down.

"Kid, go get some help." Your shaking voice whispered. The red on your hands were now tainting the hem of your chemise's sleeves - draining and drawing red all over the white material. Red, red, red, that's all you could see. So much red..

"But they're gonna kill me, they'll do it, ma'am, I can't– I can't–" He cried now, as if your motherly side had shaken him.

"They will if he dies!" You shouted a little more than you wished, making the boy jump but listen carefully. "You need to find help, one way or another. Call someone and run away for all I care. But he can't die. I can't tell my son his aunt and father died the same day. I.. I just can't, kid. Please."

Lee struggled breathings through your loud heartbeat were all you could hear for a minute. The kid in front of you didn't seem to think of another kid in this story. Pushing harder on the wound, your shaking hands gather even more blood – almost drowning in it – before the boy decided to move.

"Go!" You screamed. "Go, now and don't look back!"

After a mere nod of the head and in a fallen sprint or two, the boy disappeared. All you were left with was the sounds of crows and the cold skin of your husband bleeding out between your fingertips. 

"Come on, Lee, don't stop fighting." You muttered, earning Lee's teary eyes on you. "Not after everything, not now. You can do it, I know you can!" 

Your cheeks were getting wet. You tried to blame it under the sun but your stingy eyes knew better. Yet, you didn't stop. You hold on. Lee's hold on your wrist was getting weaker but your scolding pushed him to fight. It was weak, but it was here. He was going to make it, he couldn't just let you alone, not after all that happened, not for Seb– 

"You need to go."

Lee's husky voice almost made you jumped. In those few seconds, you almost couldn't recognise the man you married. He had the same eyes, but the light in them was slipping. He had the same lips, but the corners of his lips were twiching in pain. He was becoming a shell of who he was, and no matter how hard you pushed, you couldn't stop it. You couldn't stop the flow of red. You couldn't stop the fading of his life. You couldn't save him–

"You can't save me." 

The words resonated loud and painfully. You were sure your heart stopped beating, following the fading rhythm of your husband's.

"I can–"

"No, you can't." He stopped you.

He sounded so tired. You could notice the same wrinkles between his eyebrows, the ones he had after coming at night, longing for a good night of sleep. The ones he had and cried for his need for sleep yet kept going. He was always so tired, you realised. But never did you hear him ever complained. Not when the job was shit, not when you fought over the wedding preparation, not when you were pregnant and overwhelmed, not when you had to take care of your little newborn. He was the asshole sheriff but never was he tired of you, and your little family.

"I have to." You whispered, your hands slipping through the blood. "I have to."

"It's okay. I'm right here, darling." His words were more and more distant. "You'll be okay, you and Seb – just hold on. Alright?"

Your throat grew dried, not able to contain your sobs anymore.

"I won't, I need you! We both do–"

"No, you don't." He promised, his eyes fighting to stay open. "You're the strongest woman I've ever met, Y/N. If someone can do it– it's you." 

His breathing was so short. His face was so pale, you couldn't see the mark of alcohol on his cheeks anymore. Who would have thought you would miss them, one day? The deep red marks of the last months, of his drinking, of his bad deals with the bad people, of his sister– and all you did was watch him fade in this red. Red, so much red, red, red– His hand shook as it lifted, and softly, it stroked your cheeks the same he did for the past decade before he left for work.

"I love you, you know? I'll see you soon." He breathed out.

"Stop that, Lee!" You cried. "Please, hold on, someone–"

"Sheriff?" A loud voice resonated behind you. 

Turning suddenly, you gasped in joy as you saw one of the deputies closing in.

"Over here!" You shouted, a nerve-wrecked smile making its way to your face. "Here! Here, Deputy, he's– Lee?"

As you turned back to face him, you stopped breathing. Your heart falling deep in your chest, you can't feel the air in your lungs or hear the crows anymore. Lee's eyes are devoided of light. His hand is still on yours and for a second, you can see despite the blood your two rings against one another. 

The deputy hurried by your side, quickly taking your place as to hold the wound, but it's too late. He called for you, hurrying other deputies and doctors who had been following him here but it's too late. They force you away from Lee, but it's too late. 

No matter how you tried, he was gone. 

He faded before your eyes, and all you had left was the blood on your hands.


End file.
